1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to management of multiple capacity types in storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Given the increasing size of data storage systems, a need is required for increased efficiency in keeping track of the space consumed by the data.